


Une louve chez les aspics

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Character, Oberyn Martell is a Good Parent, POV Arya Stark, Princess Arya Stark, Protective Arya Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Arya parcourt le monde après la guerre, ses pas la conduisent au pays de Dorne, là où règne sans partage le sable et les aspics. Elle voyage seule, suivant sa propre voie.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Une louve chez les aspics

**Une louve chez les aspics**

Après la guerre, Arya avait parcouru les routes des cinq couronnes en direction de Dorne. Elle était une aventurière, pas une lady, au plus grand désespoir de sa mère. Elle connaissait la bravoure, la force de caractère et la fougue des dorniens. La devise de la maison Martell n'était-elle pas  _ Insoumis, invaincus, intacts  _ ? Cela lui rappelait en certains points les seigneurs du Nord et du Trident, désormais indépendants du royaume des cinq couronnes. Oberyn Martell, la reine Nymeria, Arthur Dayne, elle connaissait les légendes qui couraient sur ces figures du pays de Dorne. Son père les lui avait apprises. 

En arrivant aux abords des jardins aquatiques, la louve fut arrêtée par deux jeunes femmes, toutes deux avaient une lance à la main. Mais autant la première était brune avec la peau légèrement mat, autant la seconde … des yeux violets, des cheveux argentés et une peau un petit peu plus sombre. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda la brune

\- Arya Stark, se présenta-t-elle, fille de Ned Stark et sœur du roi Robb Stark premier du nom

Elle n'aimait pas utiliser son nom ou le statut de son frère, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait passer. 

\- Que veut le Royaume réunifié du Nord et du Trident au prince Doran Martell ?

\- Le prince Doran est ici ?

\- Vous l'ignoriez donc ? 

Elle avait pointé sa lance vers elle, tandis que la fille aux cheveux argentés restait silencieuse.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas ici pour parler politique.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir mentionné le titre de votre frère ?

\- Pour que vous sachiez qui je suis. 

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une troisième voix derrière les deux lancières

\- C'est la princesse Arya Stark du Nord, répondit la brune à son interlocuteur

\- Alors faites-là entrer, dit-il en s'approchant, Oberyn Martell second prince de Dorne, se présenta-t-il 

Les deux gardes l'escortèrent jusqu'à une chambre dans le palais de villégiature des Martell. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle n'avait que de maigres affaires avec elle, une habitude qu'elle avait prise à l'époque où elle voyageait, à défaut d'un autre terme plus approprié, avec la garde de nuit puis Gendry et Tourte Chaude. Elle avait revu ces deux amis durant son périple. Gendry était devenu le forgeron de Lord Beric Dondarrion, la main de la jeune reine Shireen Ière. Mais en réalité, la jeune souveraine n'avait que peu de choses à faire, la régence étant efficacement assurée par sa main et par son régent, Lord Davos, qui avait été seigneur d'Accalmie par Stannis avant de mourir. Tourte Chaude quand à lui avait préféré une vie simple et continuait de cuisiner et de fabriquer du pain pour une auberge des Conflans. 

Dans la soirée, quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte. S'armant d'un petit poignard qu'elle cacha dans son dos, par sécurité, elle ouvrit. 

\- Princesse Arya.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse, prince Oberyn.

\- Bien. Lady Stark, le dîner va être servi sur la terrasse du palais. 

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas une lady non plus.

\- Pour sûr, répliqua le dornien en souriant, mais vous restez Arya Stark. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

\- Avec plaisir, prince.

Elle glissa le poignard qu'elle avait dans la main cachée dans son dos dans une poche intérieur de sa robe et le suivit.

\- Vous avez intriguée l'une de mes filles, lui dit-il sur le chemin menant à la terrasse

\- Il s'agissait de vos filles ?

\- Oui en effet. De mes filles bâtardes pour être exact, mais pour moi et pour les dorniens cela ne change rien.

Si seulement Jon était né là, pensa-t-elle alors, lui qui avait tellement souffert d'être le bâtard de Ned Stark.

\- En quoi ai-je intrigué votre fille ?

\- Vos manières, rares sont les jeunes femmes avec des manières telles que les vôtres.

\- Elles ont rarement dut voir des nordiennes alors.

\- C'est exact en effet. 

Tout en continuant de discuter des différences de cultures et de manières, les deux nobles arrivèrent à la terrasse où se tenait le repas. Impressionnée, elle s'installa à une place qui était libre, à côté d'une jeune femme brune. Le repas se déroula dans le calme et Arya put apprendre les noms des différentes personnes présentes. Il y avait le prince régnant Doran Martell, son fils Trystan et la fiancée de ce dernier, Myrcella Baratheon. Le prince Oberyn était le petit frère du prince Doran et avait une compagne depuis plusieurs années, Ellaria Sand. Il avait également cinq filles bâtardes : Obara, la brune qui gardait l'entrée des jardins aquatiques à son arrivée, Nymeria, à côté de qui elle était assise et qui portait le même prénom que sa louve et que la première reine de Dorne, Tyerne, la jeune Elia et Rhaenys, la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés. Toutes les cinq étaient connues sous le nom d'aspics des sables. Elle se sentait un petit peu comme une étrangère à cette table, c'était ce que la princesse Myrcella avait dut ressentir en arrivant parmis eux quelques années plus tôt. 

Après le repas, alors qu'elle allait retourner vers sa chambre, Rhaenys se proposa pour la raccompagner. Et en chemin, elles commencèrent à discuter. D'abord de sujets triviaux, puis … 

\- Je sais que ma demande va te paraître indécent, mais … est-ce que tu pourrais me parler de ton père s'il te plaît ?

Les yeux de son interlocutrice se couvrirent d'un voile de tristesse. 

\- Que … que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Qui il était.

\- Mon père était loyal, noble, honorable et miséricordieux. Je suis désolée, mais … 

La brune repartit vers sa chambre les larmes aux yeux et s'y enferma. Parler de son père lui faisait encore trop mal. 

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Arya sympathisa avec les aspics et participa même à certains de leurs entraînements. Elle n'avait presque pas reparlée à Rhaenys mais c'était au contraire beaucoup plus rapprochée d'Elia. La plus jeune des aspics était fougueuse et intrépide, un petit peu comme elle avant. Arya, avec l'autorisation du prince Oberyn, avait commencé à lui apprendre à utiliser une rapière. C'était là une autre particularité des aspics, à part Rhaenys et Obara qui maniaient toutes les deux une lance, chacune des filles bâtardes d'Oberyn se battait avec une arme différente. Le fouet pour Nymeria, les dagues pour Tyerne et maintenant la rapière pour Elia.

\- Plus rapide, lui dit la fille de Ned Stark, et ne t'en sers pas comme d'une arme banale, ce n'est pas une arme banale. 

\- Encore, lui dit-elle à terre

\- Bien, lui répondit Arya en souriant et en l'aidant à se relever, part le moins possible avec ta rapière. Elle est trop fine pour ça, elle pourrait casser face à n'importe quelle arme plus grosse qu'une autre rapière. 

\- Alors, comment dois-je m'en servir ?

\- Porte des coups d'estocs, rapides et précis. Et surtout tu esquives mes coups. On reprend ?

Elle acquiesça et l'entraînement repris. Une heure plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent, épuisées l'une comme l'autre. Arya n'avait pas l'habitude de journées aussi chaudes, chez elle il faisait toujours plus froid que cela, même au plus fort de l'été.

\- Tu progresses bien, lui dit-elle, finalement ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de te donner cette arme. 

Elia rejoignit la princesse Myrcella, qui se promenait dans les jardins du palais, laissant la princesse du Nord à ses réflexions. Son pays commençait à lui manquer, non pas qu'elle se sente mal à Dorne, mais ce n'était pas chez elle. Cette chaleur, ce sable, ces coutumes, rien n'était comme chez elle. Sandor aussi lui manquait, malgré son mauvais caractère, son humeur exécrable et le fait qu'il se plaignait tout le temps du froid. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'il aimait ce pays. Il était devenu maître d'arme à Winterfell après la guerre, un cadeau de remerciement de Robb pour l'avoir protégée durant la guerre. C'était lui qui lui avait apprise à se battre, à survivre et … à se venger. Elle avait déjà tuée Polliver et Ilyn Payne, et Joffrey, Cersei et Tommen étaient morts à la Néra, qui avait vue Stannis être couronné roi. 

Quelques jours avant son départ, alors qu'elle déambulait seule dans les couloirs du palais, tard le soir. Elle surprit quelqu'un qui était en train de partir : Rhaenys. 

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle 

\- Je m'en vais, j'ai … j'ai quelque chose à faire, seule. Je ne peux pas les embarquer là-dedans. 

\- Vengeance ? devina la Stark

\- Oui, une vengeance. Mon vrai nom n'est pas Rhaenys Sand mais Rhaenys Targaryen, je suis la fille légitime du prince Rhaegar Targaryen, tué lors de la bataille du Trident, et d'Elia Martell, la sœur d'Oberyn … violée et tuée par Gregor Clegane. 

\- La Montagne est trop fort pour toi. Seule, tu n'as aucune chance. 

\- Et qui m'aidera ?

\- Moi. Il a torturé et tué des innocents sous mes yeux durant la guerre, et a failli … Retarde ton départ de quelques jours et attend-moi, sinon tout ce que tu trouveras ce sera la mort. 

\- Très bien, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour, mais il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dite. Lors du sac de Port-Réal, c'est ton père qui m'a sauvée la vie, et qui m'a donnée à mon oncle. Sinon, je serais morte cette nuit-là. 

C'était son père qui lui avait sauvée la vie ? Cela dit, il avait également refusé d'assassiner Daenerys Targaryen et démissionné de son poste de main du roi pour protester contre la décision du roi Robert. Elle sourit à cette pensée, l'honneur était toujours passé avant tout le reste pour lui. Et Robb était pareil. 

Les deux filles partirent quelques jours plus tard en direction des terres de l'ouest, elles trouvèrent Gregor Clegane et le tuèrent. Ce ne fut pas une tâche aisée, l'homme avait une force et une bestialité sans limite. Mais, ensemble, elles réussirent à accomplir leur vengeance. Ensemble … leur quête les avait énormément rapprochés, au point qu'elles revinrent à Dorne amantes.

Arya resta longtemps à Dorne, mais elle décida de retourner à Winterfell, avec Rhaenys. Elles prirent un bateau qui les conduisit jusqu'à Blancport, l'un des principaux ports du Nord et siège de la maison Manderly. Puis elles marchèrent, des jours durant, jusqu'à atteindre enfin leur but. La dernière des Targaryen se plaignait souvent du froid. 

\- Tu vois ce que j'ai ressenti en arrivant à Dorne ? lui répondit un jour Arya taquine

Puis, enfin : Winterfell. La ville était belle, recouverte de son blanc manteau de neige. Elles entrèrent dans la place forte en pleine effervescence. Sandor était dans un coin de la cour, en train d'essayer d'apprendre à se battre à Rickon, Sansa et Robb devaient être à l'intérieur, et Bran … personne ne savait où il était. Il avait disparu avec Hodor et Été après le sac de Winterfell par les fer-nés. Son frère avait décapité Théon pour sa trahison à la fin de la guerre. 

\- C'est donc ici que tu as grandis ? lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille

\- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant, c'est chez moi. 

Heureuse de revoir les siens, elle se dirigea vers Sandor et Rickon, suivie par Rhaenys. 


End file.
